1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-computer virus technology for a processing apparatus in a network. The present invention relates more specifically to technology for improving efficiency of computer virus-handling operations when a computer virus infection is detected.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have witnessed increasing cases of computers being damaged by computer viruses (hereafter viruses) by way of the Internet and other infection routes. The computer viruses are also evolving into new forms. Accordingly, new species of viruses are found on a daily basis.
In order to establish reliability and security of using the computers, various types of anti-virus software, namely vaccines, are developed for preventing the viruses from entering into the computers and detecting and removing the viruses that have entered into the computers.
A recent trend in households is to give information processing functions to some home electrical appliances. Accordingly, engineers have developed technologies to connect the home electrical appliances to the Internet, provide interactivity to in-home apparatuses by networking them to one another, etc. One example of such technologies is a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) recorder having a networking function. Such a DVD recorder can request another recording apparatus that is networked thereto to perform video recording.
Under such circumstances, more people are in danger of getting infected by viruses, whether they are using computers or not.
That is to say, even when people are merely watching TV or using other home electrical appliances, they are in danger of having virus infections via the Internet and recording media such as a DVD.